callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America
The United States of America (also referred to as the United States, the U.S., the U.S.A., or America) is a country in North America. It plays an important role in the ''Call of Duty'' series by having American soldiers appear in every Call of Duty game. World War II campaigns provide the setting for the first games until Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. The United States is the only country to be featured in all games of the Call of Duty series. World War II Western Europe Games:' Call of Duty,'' Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, ''Call of Duty: World at War. The American missions in the first game Call of Duty: Finest Hour sees the player's control over Chuck Walker, who was an American veteran of D-Day and was a soldier of the American 1st Infantry Division. The first four missions concentrate on the capture of Aachen so Walker and his friend Benny Church are promoted up the ranks. After capturing Aachen the story focuses on tank commander Sgt. Sam Rivers. After successfully helping fend off Germans in the assault of Bastogne, the player again returns to the now Lt. Walker. Now Walker's new mission is to infiltrate the German city of Remagen and scout the status of a bridge that is apparently still leading over the Rhine. Soon Walker teams up with Sgt. Rivers as he and his men protect Rivers' tank group and escort them to the bridge. After reaching the bridge a huge hole in the ground prevents the tanks from moving on which means Walker and his squad must capture the bridge alone. After crossing Walker mans an anti-aircraft gun on top of a tower and fends off attacking Stukas. Soon, the triumphant Americans hang their national flag over the tower and waves the tank column into Germany and the game ends here. The last set of missions in Call of Duty 2 are the American campaign. As Cpl. Bill Taylor of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, the player starts off by playing a part in D-Day, at the assault of Pointe du Hoc, which was located four miles west of Omaha Beach. The Americans have no more than twenty feet of beach to charge up before having to climb ropes up a cliff to destroy artillery aimed at Utah Beach and Omaha Beach. On arriving at the top of the cliffs, the guns are discovered to be decoys, similar to the real Battle of Pointe du Hoc. The player then has to go through German trenches and a French village to find the real set of guns. The remainder of the campaign consists of the player taking part in the fighting in Normandy and on Hill 400, while under fire of German machine gun bunkers, artillery and Tiger tanks. Interestingly, a Panzer II is seen in Normandy even though they were almost non-existent by then. The final level is of the Americans crossing the Rhine River into Germany. In the last scene, Sgt. Randall receives a field promotion to Lieutenant and suggests to Colonel Blake that Taylor should be promoted to replace the now empty sergeant position. In the American missions, of Call of Duty 3, the player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. He meets fellow squad members Sgt. Frank McCullin, Cpl. Mike Dixon, and Pvt. Leroy Huxley (voiced by Benjamin Diskin). Nichols and his squad participate in the capture of Saint-Lô where they meet PFC Salvatore Guzzo, a radio operator who becomes a member of the squad. After that, the squad is folded into the 90th Infantry Division and sent to secure the wooded area of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves, where intense hedgerow fighting took place. Soon after, the 90th assaults the town of Mayenne, where Huxley is tasked with defusing bombs planted on a bridge, which is heavily guarded by German infantry. Huxley is wounded in the leg before he can carry out the order and Sergeant McCullin successfully defuses the bombs, but is killed in the process. His last words (to Dixon) are "Tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to Hell." Dixon then assumes command of the squad and is promoted to sergeant. The squad is later tasked with clearing out Forêt d'Ecouves, so 2nd Battalion can move through. In the end, Nichols clears the last roadblock with an enemy mortar. The squad then participates in clearing out a nearby town with a vital crossroads. Towards the end of the assault Dixon is wounded but survives. After taking a shortcut through the sewers, they find the crossroads and take it successfully, with the help of Sherman tanks. The unit is then sent to defend the town of Chambois from Axis forces trying to run through the Falaise Gap. The squad ends up firefighting with Germans on one of the roads, and Huxley is ordered to get a bazooka to fend off enemy tanks. Eventually, the squad falls back from the position. Later they arrive at a large area with many Germans and tanks on the other side. Guzzo marks German positions with flares for air support with Nichols shooting down an MG42 position that had Guzzo zeroed. Afterwards, Guzzo is wounded in the leg, and Dixon and Nichols come to his aid and extract him to relative safety. While treating Guzzo, Dixon is shot in the back, and dies a few moments later giving his last words to Guzzo. Guzzo takes command of the squad afterwards. After fighting through the rest of the town, the squad then holds off the Germans until reinforcements arrive. Guzzo is then promoted to sergeant and is also shown as the new leader of the squad, giving McCullin's "pep talk" to some fresh soldiers. Presumably, Huxley and Nichols were promoted to corporal and Dixon and McCullin were awarded a Bronze Star or another similar military honor. North Africa Games: 'Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is the only game that has the United States fighting in Africa. The game has the player take the role of an American soldier, Pvt. Roland Roger, in the 1st Infantry Division the entire game. The first half of the game is in flashback form, with part of it being Roger's combat in North Africa. Fighting Vichy France and Nazi Germany. One of the levels takes place during the invasion of Algeria in the Battle of Oran called "Baptism By Fire" Soon the character is led by Sgt. Hawkins and with some other troops. The 1st Infantry Division moves on to Kasserine Pass, Kasserine, to fight against Rommel's Afrika Korps. The final level of the African campaign has the player take control of a B-24 Liberator, over the Mediterranean, off the coast of Africa. Italy and Sicily ''Games: Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Later on in Call of Duty: Big Red One, the game takes place in Sicily, codenamed "Operation: Husky". The Italian Campaign starts in the Battle of Gela, where Pvt. Roger rescues some paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division then in Piano Lupo fights against the Hermann Goering Panzer Division and soon fights through Troina then consolidate with the city and soon capture Sicily. Pacific Campaign Games: 'Call of Duty: World at War'' In Call of Duty: World at War, the American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. C. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. (later Sgt.) Roebuck, and Pvt. Polonsky. In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. Cold War ''Game:' Call of Duty: Black Ops Following World War II, the United States enters a fearful era, where it struggles over global tensions against the Soviet Union and the spread of Communism. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the United States, intelligence organization, the CIA, commands multiple operations against Communist forces in the world, while also investigating these forces. In 1961, a small task force is sent to Cuba, to assassinate the Communist persona Fidel Castro, which, in the end, fails. In 1963, a squad is sent to Baikonur, USSR, to sabotage the Soviet space program, and successfully destroys a space rocket, Soyuz-2, which was planned to deploy a spy satellite into orbit. Five years later after the assassination of John F. Kennedy, in 1968, the United States is deeply engaged in the Vietnam War. On January 21, the Studies and Observations Group were deployed in the defense of Khe San with support from the United States Marine Corps. Soon after, on February 2, American marines are engaged in retaking the city of Huế, South Vietnam. An SOG team is deployed to retrieve a Soviet defector and multiple documents in the SOG headquarters. On February 9, a CIA agents recover intel on a Soviet biological weapon, known as Project Nova, which they plan to use against the United States. Through the next several weeks, American special operations are conducted in Vietnam, Laos and the Soviet Union to eliminate the leaders of the project and to stop the weapon from initiating. On February 25, the CIA discover the location of the Rusalka, a Soviet ship which is to send a radio signal and release Nova Gas all over the United States. Only hours later, an American strike force is sent to assault and destroy the Rusalka, which is successful, assuring safety across the nation. The CIA later worked with MI-6 and SAS to eliminate agents Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Alex Mason who were deemed threats to the security of America and as of 30 of October 1978 the operation, dubbed Operation Charybdis was already in preparation. Second Russian Civil War (2011) The fictional plot of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare portrays the United States as having involved itself with the Russian Loyalists and the United Kingdom in military actions to dissolve rebel activity in Russia and the Middle East during the Second Russian Civil War. After the execution of Yasir Al-Fulani, the country decides to send a multitude of Marines to locate the man responsible, Khaled Al-Asad. After failing to secure him, much of the United States' forces are wiped out by a nuclear attack, the first time a nuclear device would be used in warfare since World War II. Ironically, this attack was against the first and last country to use the weapon since. The United States, along with the Russian Loyalist and United Kingdom forces continue to pursue a campaign to find members of the rebels, killing three out of the four leaders or "Four Horsemen". The campaign is presumed to be continuing in Russia at the end of the game. World War III (2016) In the plot for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the U.S., the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia form a group of elite soldiers that is called "Task Force 141", led by Captain "Soap" MacTavish of the Special Air Service, with other notable members being John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The United States appears to still be embroiled in Afghanistan as the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is in the country at the beginning of events of Modern Warfare 2. The events in No Russian, committed by Vladimir Makarov and his group of Ultranationalists (including undercover Army Ranger Joseph Allen aka Alexei Borodin), stir public outrage against the United States when Makarov kills Joseph Allen to successfully portray the bloodbath as an American-backed terrorist action. The United States itself is then invaded by Russia, triggering a devastating war in which Washington D.C. and the surrounding area becomes the battlefield. Civilians and other key personnel are evacuated from the D.C. area (via the Washington Monument) while the military attempts to retake the city. During the siege of the American East Coast, Task Force 141 along with the American 6th fleet are sent on the offensive. Their task is to disable SAM sites on oil rigs for the inevitable assault on the Russian mainland to retrieve Prisoner 627 from a gulag on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Afterwards, Task Force 141 and the rest of the supporting American forces, go on actions to locate and kill Makarov. After the events of Of Their Own Accord and Second Sun, the detonation of a nuclear weapon in the atmosphere above Washington D.C. causes an EMP wave over the city and surrounding areas, which disables all electronics and equipment. This enables the U.S. military to eventually take back control of Washington D.C. from the overwhelming amount of Russian vehicles and troops. However, it is later revealed that General Shepherd engineered the entire war in order to rise to glory as the man who wiped out terrorism, as well as ensure there were never any shortage of volunteers in the U.S. military. After killing Roach and Ghost, he is tracked down by Soap and Price. After a battle and an exchange of fists with Price, he is killed by Soap, who throws a knife into his eye. With the battle won in Washington D.C., the United States focuses on retaking the rest of the East Coast. By August 17th, 2016, New York City is the last Russian foothold in the United States. The U.S. Military dispatched Metal Team of the Delta Force to disable a Russian Jamming Device that was prohibiting U.S. Satellites from seeing the Russian-held region from above. Team Metal moves to the jamming tower's location atop the Wall Street Stock Exchange building, where it is destroyed by an explosion at the base, giving the U.S. a view of the city. Soon after, the U.S. Military Command authorized a bombing run on all known Russian emplacements, crippling the mainland Russian Forces. Later that same day, the United States Navy Seals, with the assistance of Delta Team, infiltrated and commandeered the Russian Command Submarine in the New York Harbor. They use the Sub's payload of cruise missiles on the majority of the Russian Naval Fleet in the Harbor, forcing the Russian Invasion Force to retreat that same day. By October 3rd, 2016, all Russian Forces are withdrawn and a peace conference is scheduled in Hamburg. However, the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky is captured by Vladimir Makarov. The peace treaty is canceled. Later Makarov detonates Gas bombs through Europe and Russia soon invades Europe. The U.S. responded by launching its forces to rescue the U.S. Vice President and aid its European allies, by the time the war ended most of the U.S. East Coast is in ruin and an unknown number of U.S. soldiers and civilians are dead, wounded or missing. After Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter are rescued by Delta Force and the disavowed Task Force 141, the peace treaty is signed and relations between the United States, Russia and develop into friendship and peace. President Vorshevsky later starts reconciliation with the Loyalists and offer them their full protection and allow them to return to Russia and start a coalition government with his government and relations of friendship and peace increase between the United States, Russia and NATO with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government and Russia joins NATO. The Second Cold War (2025) In'' Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Los Angeles comes under attack by robotic and terrorist forces led by the Cordis Die. Not much else is currently known about how the conflict starts and if it has spread to other parts of the country. The MAC-V SOG also seems to be present in this game, along with a retired American Vietnam veteran Frank Woods, who was also present in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Weapons World War II era weapons Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *BAR Snipers *Springfield M1903 Sub Machineguns *Thompson *M3 Grease Gun Machineguns *Browning M1919 *M2 Browning Machine Gun Pistols *M1911 *.357 Magnum Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun Bazookas *Bazooka Flamethrowers *M2 Flamethrower Misc *Quad Browning M2 *105mm Cannon Vehicles *M4 Sherman *M3 Halftrack *Jeep *LVT *M3 Stuart *P-51 Mustang *M12 *B-17 Flying Fortress *P38 "Lightning" *Landing Craft *Truck *B-24 Liberator *PBY Catalina *C47 *F4U Corsair *Fletcher-class Destroyer *P 47 "Thunderbolt" *Waco CG-4 Glide Cold War era weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *Commando *M14 Light Machine Guns *M60 *Stoner63 Shotguns *Stakeout *Masterkey Pistols *Colt M1911 *Python Submachine Guns *MAC11 Launchers *Grim Reaper *M72 LAW *China Lake *T.O.W. Missile Launcher Modern Combat Assault Rifles *M16A4 *M4A1 *SCAR-H *ACR *M14 *SCAR-L Light Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW *M60E4 Sub Machine Guns *Vector *MP5 *MP5k *UMP45 Snipers *Barrett .50cal *M40A3 *R700 *M14 EBR *Intervention Shotguns *W1200 *Shotgun (attachment) *M1014 *AA-12 *SPAS-12 Pistols *.44 Magnum *USP.45 *M9 Launchers *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *AT4 *SMAW *Thumper Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Marines fighting BravoAlphaSix.jpg|Marines fighting the enemy. File:marines1 4.png|Marines fire at an enemy while inside a building. File:marines2 4.png|Marines about to breach a door. USMC Breaching a door War Pig.jpg|Marines in Call of Duty 4. USMC Marine.jpg|A U.S. Marine with an M4A1 Carbine. M249 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine with an M249 SAW. Chad.jpg|A U.S marine. US Marine M4A1 War Pig CoD4.jpg|A US Marine w/a M4 in War Pig. CoD4_Marines_Black_Camo.jpg|Marines in black suits. M4A1 Soldier CoD4.jpg|A Marine fires his M16A4 in "War Pig". M16A4 Soldier CoD4.jpg|Marines in "War Pig". Marines chainsaw.jpg|Marines using chainsaws to get in the ICBM launch facility. Marine prone.jpg|A Marine in prone position. Marine MP5.jpg|A Marine armed with an MP5. Marines deploying from Black Hawk.jpg|Several Marines deploying from a UH-60. Cod4 Marine 1.png| A marine in No Fighting in the War Room. Cod4 Marine 2.png| Another marine. Cod4 Marine 3.png| Another marine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 U.S. Army Rangers File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. US Army Ranger with M16 ACOG.png|A Ranger in Team Player. Mw2 ranger.jpg|A Ranger in Whiskey Hotel. RangerMP5K.jpg|Ranger with a MP5K. Ranger Convoy Minigun Modern Warfare 2.jpg|Ranger convoy in Afghanistan. Dibujo2.JPG|Ranger with an AT4. ranger1.JPG|Ranger with a M4A1. ranger 2.JPG|Ranger with shotgun equipment. ranger 3.JPG|Ranger with a Riot Shield. Modern-warfare-3-screenshots-2.jpg|Two Rangers in "Of Their Own Accord" Call_of_Duty_Modern_Warfare_2-2.jpg|Rangers returning fire to OpFor in Afghanistan U.S. Navy SEALs Navy SEAL MW2.jpg|A Navy SEAL in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|SEALs deploying from little birds in the Gulag. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Delta Force Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman running through the streets of New York City. GAZ2975.png|Delta Operators running through the streets of New York City. Delta Soldier MW3.png|Another Delta Force Troop. Delta_Soldier_Outpost_MW3.png|A Delta Force operator equipped with a UMP45. Delta Soldiers Lockdown MW3.png|Two Delta Force operators. Delta-M16A4.png|A Delta Force operator in a crouched position, aiming down his M16A4's Iron Sights. U.S. Army Rangers Rangerstakingcover.png|Rangers fighting in Hamburg. RangersMW3.png|A Ranger taking cover. RangersHamburg.png|Rangers and Delta Force battle through Hamburg. Mw3 US RANGERS.png|Ranger character models. United States Marine Corps Mw3-USCM.jpg|A U.S.M.C Soldier using minigun on an M1A2 Abrams tank. Mw3 USCM char tank.jpg|''U.S.M.C'' Models. U.S. Navy SEALs Seal_Zodiac_MW3.png|Sandman (front) and Frost (driver) on a Zodiac that was placed by the SEALS to help in their escape. U.S Navy SEALs Mw3.jpg|SEALs in "Hunter Killer". Mw3 US NavySeals2 (1).jpg|Navy SEALs in New York Harbor. United States Air Force mw3_jakerowell_char_pilot_contact0001.jpg|United States Air Force Pilot Model's. References Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Real Life Article Category:Locations Category:Places